Aesop Rock
miniatur|Aesop Rock Aesop Rock, mit bürgerlichem Namen Ian Bavitz (* 5. Juni 1976 auf Long Island, New York), ist ein US-amerikanischer Hip-Hop-Musiker aus New York. Biografie Er ist seit seinem Album Labor Days von 2001 bei dem unabhängigen Label Def Jux unter Vertrag. Das Label steht für einen eigenen, oft düsteren, industriell-futuristischen Sound, wobei Aesop Rock musikalisch noch eher auf der zugänglicheren Seite steht. Die Texte sind geprägt von komplexer Metaphorik, die jedoch stets einem Leitfaden folgt. Das Themenspektrum ist breit und umfasst düstere urbane Visionen ebenso wie Geschichten über liebevoll gezeichnete Außenseiter der Gesellschaft oder Hip Hop-spezifische Themen. Oft finden sich Versatzstücke aus der Popkultur in seinem Werk wieder, was einen Kritiker des Boston Herald zu der Bemerkung veranlasste, „Listening to Aesop Rock is like taking your brain on a futuristic urban hell-ride through pop culture“. Das 2003 veröffentlichte Album Bazooka Tooth hat einen deutlich pessimistischeren Grundton und setzt sich u. a. mit dem 11. September und der Ermordung des Hip Hop-Pioniers Jam Master Jay von Run DMC auseinander. Im Februar 2005 folgte die mit einem 80-seitigen Buch herausgegebene EP Fast Cars, Danger, Fire & Knives. Sein Album None Shall Pass erschien 2007. Diskografie Solo * 1997: Music for Earthworms * 1998: As good as it gets * 1999: Appleseed * 2000: As good as it gets (re-issue with Bonustrack) * 2000: ''Float (Mush Records) * 2001: Labor Days (Def Jux) * 2002: Daylight (EP; Def Jux) * 2003: Bazooka Tooth (Def Jux) * 2004: Fast Cars, Danger, Fire and Knives (EP; Def Jux) (, VÖ in Deutschland Feb. 2005) * 2007: None Shall Pass (Def Jux) Weitere * Coma /Maintenance (12“; Def Jux) * Boombox / Kill Em All Remix / Labor (12“; Def Jux) * Daylight / Night Light /Nickle Plated Pockets (12“; Def Jux) * Freeze / Greatest Pac-Man Victory In History (12”; Def Jux) * Easy / No Jumper Cables (12”; Def Jux) * Kill ‘Em All (Def Jux) * Dead Pan (Def Jux) * All In All (Def Jux) * Train Buffers (Urban Renewal Program CD/12”; Chocolate Industries) Mit anderen Künstlern * Preservation (Aesop Rock & Del Tha Funky Homosapien Meets the Indie Culture) * Happy Pills (MURS feat. Aesop Rock Jux) * Posse Slash (Vast Aire feat. Aesop Rock, Breez Evahflowin’, Poison Pen, Karniege über Chocolate Ind.) * Success (Mr. Lif feat. Aesop Rock Jux) * Shut Down (Push Button Objects Chocolate) * Put Your Quarter Up (Molemen feat. MF Doom, Slug & Aesop Fat Beats) * Blacklist (Prefuse 73 feat. MF Doom & Aesop Warp) * Flesh (Remix) (Atmosphere Rhymesayers) * Delorian (El-P Jux) * Final Frontier (Remix) (Rjd2 Jux) * Crooked (Evil Nine feat. Aesop Rock) * NUMB (Nature Sounds Nature Sounds) * Love to F@*k (S.A. Smash feat. Aesop Rock Jux) * Innercity Hustle (Aesop Rock & L.I.F.E. Long Embedded) * Dirt (Tobacco feat. Aesop Rock) 2008 * Felt 3 - A Tribute to Rosie Perez (Slug & Murs with Aesop Rock, 2009) Weblinks * * Nähere Infos (englisch) * }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1976 Kategorie:Mann en:Aesop Rock it:Aesop Rock Kategorie:Alle Artikel